


Fealty

by Ribby



Series: Fealty/Fidelity [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-17
Updated: 2005-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: His ghost was a tangible presence between them and the men they loved.
Series: Fealty/Fidelity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204271





	Fealty

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Corpses and Brides" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

The Princess of Ithilien and the Queen of Gondor had much in common--that folk knew. But the strongest bond was the least-known, and strangest--their husbands' enduring love for a dead man.

Boromir the Fair. For Eowyn and Arwen he was only a name, a face seen once and half-remembered. The bright figure of Faramir's stories, the gallant, flawed hero of Aragorn's--he was no more real to them than Queen Beruthiel and her cats.

But his ghost was a tangible presence between them and the men they loved. And that bond could not be broken, even in death.


End file.
